


on nights like this

by mugiicha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugiicha/pseuds/mugiicha
Summary: Keith lays on their bed on his stomach, blankets haphazardly kicked off onto the floor, doing absolutely nothing to hide the very naked state he lies in right now. A sheen of sweat covers him from head to toe, and from across the room Lance faintly hears him panting. Oh.





	on nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> fist fic yippee! s5 drove me to finish this draft that's been sitting in my docs for decaphoebs, hope you enjoy!  
> also i..don't know how to rename links so i'll just drop the full url's of my twitter and tumblr. ya know, if ya wanna talk.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mugiicha  
> https://twitter.com/mugichha

on days 

like this

i need you to

run your fingers 

through my hair

and speak softly

-rupi kaur

Summer decides to roll into town one night at the start of June, and not the kind in which the sun blazes bright and gives you a permanent tan til winter drops by. It’s a sudden heat that catches you off guard after stepping outside of the safe, air conditioned supermarket. The kind that slithers through nightclubs and alleyways, beckoning bodies closer through the thick haze of cigarettes and ice cooled alcohol, under the two a.m. flickering of neon signs. Above the distant wail of a siren, perhaps racing toward a group of teenagers, whose boiled heads overcooked the last of their judgement. Forget the superego, summer gives it’s cry for the dormant desires. 

Lance is dressed in a sleek suit, black dress shoes set to a fast paced walk, almost creasing in it’s movements. He appears to be the only one on the road at this time, everyone else partying at the club downtown as summer officially begins. 

Perspiration drips from the side of his head down along his jawline, and he slicks a hand through his short brown locks, not paying much mind to the amount of sweat protruding from the heaviness and humidity in the air. A cross of the street to the right, a left, and another left. He fumbles to find the keys in his pockets of their shared home, and can’t help but grin to himself at the prospect of seeing Keith again. It’s really only been a few hours, but Lance will always miss when Keith isn’t with him, an emptiness that Lance only discovered after meeting the boy, whereas prior to their relationship, his extroverted self had never felt lonely with the amount of friends and acquaintances acquired in his lifetime. 

However things have changed, and even if surrounded by everyone he knew in one, large room, he’d still feel hollow if Keith were absent. Lance enters the house, sliding off his dress shoes and loosening his tie. He’s relieved to see Keith’s sandals messily kicked against their shoe shelf. 

“Keith?” he calls, only to hear the echo of his voice resonate within their home. He heads towards their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing, and almost heaves when he sees the sight before him. 

Keith lays on their bed on his stomach, blankets haphazardly kicked off onto the floor, doing absolutely nothing to hide the very naked state he lies in right now. The soft glow of the moonlight that peeks in through the open window provides just enough lighting to illuminate his skin, and seems to brush every line, every crevice and curve of his body. The fan lies on the bedside table, blades spinning effortlessly towards him, and makes his damp bangs flutter away from his face. A sheen of sweat covers him from head to toe, and from across the room Lance faintly hears him panting.  _ Oh. _

He swallows thickly, shrugging off his clothes and padding towards the bed. Keith appears to be asleep, and while that sight is nothing new to Lance, something about this scene is different. He had always assumed that Keith would enjoy the heat. Countless associations to heat and passion screamed immunity to suffocating weather such as tonight. He wore red. Had a hot-temper. Lance could go on. Yet Keith looked anything but immune. Keith looked... overwhelmed, helpless,  _ vulnerable. _

Lance intended to take full advantage of this revelation. 

Climbing onto the bed, he gently flips Keith onto his back. When no signs of awakening take place, Lance wraps his hands around Keith’s ankles, and slides him down until each knee makes contact with Lance’s waist. He bends down and begins to nibble at Keith’s inner thighs, slick with sweat, traveling up in a series of licks and sucks. Still he doesn’t stir, although his breathing has become harsher. Lance notices Keith’s lower-half give a tiny jerk of interest. Interpreting this as progress, he moves onto his dick. He repeats his previous ministrations, first licking trails along the girth of it, then ascending to the head, where he engulfs it in one go and sucks  _ hard.  _

Keith yelps, eyes snapping open and hands grabbing instinctively to Lance’s hair. Peering down to see who the offender of his sleep is, he groans upon viewing a head of brown. 

“Lance?” he mumbles, sleep weary and voice small. Lance’s dick twitches in his pants. Keith tends to be loud during sex, all raspy moans and sexy groans, but  _ soft _ ? On the contrary, Lance is now completely hard.   

“Hi love,” he whispers, moving up to give Keith a quick kiss. “Allura let me off early, so here I am. This heat is dreadful isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is. So get off of me. It’s too hot.” Keith says, attempting to push his head off with his hands (although it feels more like petting). His usual forest fire is gone, always present, unlimited, ready to test its limits. Instead, Keith’s fire tonight resembles that of a match. It’s small, gentle, at peace. Lance can’t help but be absolutely tempted to play with it. Let it reach its climax, and shortly after simmer down to soft ashes. He chuckles, and sits up to grab hold of Keith’s hands. He pushes forward, leaning into Keith’s space between his legs, and pins his wrists above his head.   

“I missed you,” Lance whispers.  

“It’s been a  _ few  _ hours,” Keith retorts, although his tone is quiet, with no bite. A silent  _ me too.  _

Lance rolls his eyes, “Details, details.” He tilts forward and pecks Keith’s forehead. It’s a bit damp, and Keith sighs contentedly, closing his eyes. All his feistiness is gone, replaced with a sort of serenity that Lance has never witnessed before. He’s relaxed into Lance’s hold, as if molten lava. He looks tired-not  _ exhausted _ -simply...drowsy due to the heat. It reminds Lance of summers with his mother in Cuba, lazing about and taking sun naps resting his head atop her lap. She’d always stroke her hands through his brown locks, and he’d fall asleep shortly after. 

He takes a few moments to do the same for Keith, combing through his hair, slightly wet from a shower (probably before Lace came home) and a mix of sweat. Keith breathes deeply, body limp in Lance’s hold. Lance almost thinks he’s knocked out until he notices Keith’s eyes peeking open, leisurely studying Lance’s face. 

There’s a comfortable silence between them, filled with all the distant ambient noise the city has to offer. The teenagers. The siren. The club music. Yet none of it interfered between the space the two of them created, and the nostalgia of it all stirs an idea in Lance’s head, and he giggles in excitement.  

“Hey..let me spoil you today?” he suggests.  

Lance is not prepared for the  _ flush  _ that dashes across Keith’s cheeks. His eyes widen and he sputters, and Lance realizes that he’s never done something like this before. After a year together as partners, all they’ve had is hardcore sex, which is great and all because Keith loves it  _ rough,  _ but Lance wishes he’d done this earlier. Pampered Keith and showed him his love in other ways besides the passion the two have shared thus far. Demonstrated not just the passion, but the affection and  _ fondness _ for the boy.

Keith nods softly, curious, and Lance feels giddy. He wants to discover what Keith enjoys, and allow Keith to come undone without restriction. 

“I’m going to try a lot of new things, so use the safe word if you want to stop, okay? Then we can just sleep and talk about it tomorrow.” 

Keith squirms, nervousness kicking in, but Lance is quick to soothe him.  _ Slow, take your time with this.  _

He kisses Keith again, this time longer. Dipping his tongue in, and licks into Keith’s mouth. 

They make out until Keith is panting more heavily. Lance takes most of the lead, kissing deeply, intensely, but not hurried. Lance kisses with purpose: to entice music out of Keith’s mouth, and swallow each of the sounds he makes. 

_ And lord, the sounds he’s making, _ Lance thinks to himself. 

Tiny, embarrassed whimpers as he tilts his head for a better angle. Lance could do this, could _hear_ this forever, but tonight he has a larger intent. He breaks off after one last, chaste kiss, and begins to trail downwards. Neck, chest, abdomen. Every crevice of Keith’s body he hasn’t taken the time to explore before, he _worships_ now. And Keith is oh so, responsive. His back arches, and his entirety quivers as Lance nibbles his chest and sides. 

When Lance grabs for the lube on the bedside table Keith looks hesitant. 

“Lance-I, today’s a bit too-” 

Lance chuckles, “Relax, we’re not having sex. It’s something different. Just lie down and stay still.”

Keith huffs but complies, lying in anticipation as Lance lubes up two fingers. He settles back between Keith’s legs, and swirls his digits over Keith’s hole before slowly pressing in. 

Keith is always tight, so it takes some time for Lance to properly stretch him before he can delve in deeper. Luckily, as Lance has come to learn, Keith is also extremely  _ sensitive.  _ He shivers as Lance scissors him, barely holding in his moans; and when Lance finally finds Keith’s prostate, he lets out the most divine  _ mewl.  _ Lance groans, the sound bringing attention back to his dick. He’s never been so hard in his life, but he manages to focus back to Keith. 

He massages Keith’s prostate steadily, pressing his fingers against it in a hard, rhythmic fashion, and Keith writhes against the feeling, not sure whether to press against or away from it. Lance repeats this for a  _ long  _ time, massaging, prodding, and curling.  _ Repeat repeat repeat.  _ Keith’s thighs close tightly around Lance, and he covers his mouth, ashamed at the noises that threaten to slip out. 

Lance tuts, “Keith, let me hear you,” he pleads. Of course, always the more stubborn one, Keith merely glares in reply. Lance smirks, ready for a challenge.  

He’s so worked up now, and Lance is ready to give him what he deserves.  

He leans in and licks a trail up Keith’s dick, applying a far firmer pressure to Keith’s prostate. 

“Ready love? Ready to come for me?” 

Keith shakes his head violently, tears springing to his eyes upon realizing what Lance wants to do. He attempts to squirm away.  

“Lance! Lance I can’t, it’s too much,” he cries. 

The latter pays no heed, and takes all of Keith into his mouth while pressing his hardest against his prostate. 

Keith sobs, grasping onto Lance’s hair for leverage, whimpers of Lance’s name and soft chants of  _ no’s  _ uttered incoherently. When Lance glances up, he gasps when he sees fresh tears springing to Keith’s eyes. Completely  _ overwhelmed _ and lost in pleasure. Exactly what Lance wanted. 

He proceeds with renewed fervor, fueled by Keith’s newfound reactions, and with one final suck and curl of his fingers, Keith comes with a soft cry. Lance swallows his cum,  and continues to massage his insides until Keith whines at the oversensitivity. 

Lance pulls out his fingers and slides his mouth off Keith’s dick with a wet  _ pop,  _ afterwards heading to their bathroom to wet a towel with cool water. It’s as if the house has raised in temperature, and the image of Keith’s blissed face is burned into Lance’s mind. But he  _ somehow  _ wills his hard on down, and returns to the bedroom to clean Keith.  _ Another day,  _ he promises to himself. 

Keith is beginning to drift off, and hums satisfiably as Lance wipes him down with the cool towel. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles after Lance is finished and curled next to him. 

“It…” Keith begins, then pauses for the lack of words. “It felt nice.” 

Lance laughs at the poor word choice, and Keith elbows him on his side. The tips of his ears are crimson, which is so  _ cute.  _

“I mean it!” he yells, his voice hoarse, and he buries his head underneath Lance’s chin. The action is absolutely endearing, and Lance’s heart  _ throbs. _

Eventually, with some light jabs and bickering, they settle down into a comfortable position of Keith lying on Lance’s chest. The summer air hasn’t simmered down, and it’s still  _ fucking hot,  _ but Lance wouldn’t trade a year of perfect temperature in the city for this night.  


End file.
